


A little carefree

by Welcome_in_my_World



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Home, Mental Health Issues, My First Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Shyness, Snow, Snowball Fight, Trust Issues, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_in_my_World/pseuds/Welcome_in_my_World
Summary: ,,You reveal dark, thick curtains and your eyes slowly take in the sight in front of you. everything… everything is under the snow. Of course, it would not be so strange, if it were not used to the raw and stone buildings of Gotham, in which you spent all your adulthood. There, in the city, the snow either did not rain or it melted immediately afterwards. Everything in the city was covered with chemicals and austerity that even snow could not stick to. Here in nature everything is exactly as it should be, there is no artificiality and chemistry, there is only naturalness and truthfulness.You stare at the yard covered with a thick layer of snow, the grass is not visible at all. Farther on, frozen low plants from your garden, bent under the weight of white fluff. Even further, behind the wooden fence, smaller, leaning trees, and larger, more durable ones. The view was just… beautiful."First snow has fallen and when you think the Joker will let you spend the day watching it through the window, you are wrong ...
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 19





	A little carefree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got up this morning, and found the first snowfall! even over the years I haven't changed my approach so I'm just happy like a kid, sorry! I had a sudden thought that I would like to write something where you will conduct a crazy snowball fight with a certain clown ... it's just one shot: o  
> this is also my first smut so please be understanding! The Joker / Jack in this fanfiction is simply shy and afraid of contact, I don't think I can write it otherwise ... enjoy!

When you opened your eyes, it was immediately obvious that something was different. There was no longer a gray cloudy glow from the window from the late November weather, but bright and cool daylight. In the corner of the room, the old turntable was playing the same record over and over again, and besides your gentle breath, there was almost complete silence. You realized that the part of the large bed to your right was also empty and cold, so he must have left it long ago. Thought he left again. you unconsciously grew sad at the thought. Even though it was your routine and the Joker treated your humble home like a hotel, you always missed it when he was gone. Sometimes he only came to heal his wounds, sometimes he stayed for a few days, but he always left and never said when he would come back. Still, he always came back.

You slowly rose from the bed, stretching your aching muscles as you walked over to the window above the bed. The clock said 12, you rarely slept that long. This place was perfect in many ways. After your parents died, they rewrote everything they had for their only daughter, and what they had was their home. Their sanctuary, their whole life. They gave their whole heart to this house and to make it perfect. They never really did it for themselves, you knew that. They gave you everything they had, working all your life to make you have the home of your dreams. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city, away from the criminal Gotham.

You reveal dark, thick curtains and your eyes slowly take in the sight in front of you. everything… everything is under the snow. Of course, it would not be so strange, if it were not used to the raw and stone buildings of Gotham, in which you spent all your adulthood. There, in the city, the snow either did not rain or it melted immediately afterwards. Everything in the city was covered with chemicals and austerity that even snow could not stick to. Here in nature everything is exactly as it should be, there is no artificiality and chemistry, there is only naturalness and truthfulness.

You stare at the yard covered with a thick layer of snow, the grass is not visible at all. Farther on, frozen low plants from your garden, bent under the weight of white fluff. Even further, behind the wooden fence, smaller, leaning trees, and larger, more durable ones. The view was just… beautiful.

You think how much it is like the old days when everything was simple and childish, the last time you saw snow. It might as well be the conventional end of your childhood, out of carefree and playfulness you have been brutally thrown into an equally brutal world. But what has never changed is your sensitivity. Sensitivity to beauty, the beauty of the world, the soul. The environment is so important, and it's even more important to learn to see the beauty in it.

Winter has always been that harsh and selfish, taking over all green, replacing colors with gray and white. In nature, she took the most lives, was the destroyer. You think that kind of makes it so special.

There was a soft meow behind your back, and the black kitten leapt onto the windowsill in front of you. You smiled as you scratched the cat behind the ears as it purred. Someone must have given her food, you thought, or else she would have woken you up brutally long ago, she wouldn't have let you sleep that long. Yep, Jack doesn't like people, but you think he might get along pretty well with your cat ... who likes him a little more than you, anyway. The thought of the Joker feeding your cat on his way out (instead of slitting his throat as soon as she started demanding breakfast) warmed you up a little. You were still surprised by this man, you were still learning him.

Suddenly the black cat's eyes followed something behind your back. You frowned, turning back without conviction, but it was too late, your sleepy body unable to resist the attack. Jack… didn't come out at all. It didn't leave at all, instead, without the slightest sound, it crept under your back with a handful of fresh snow that quickly found its way under your thin nightgown. You squeaked in shock at the sudden change in skin temperature on your back. Without even looking at him, you tried frantically to remove all traces of the searingly cold snow from your clothes. You only heard his mocking laugh, but it wasn't the Joker laugh. It was a childish and carefree laugh that you loved so much, and you had the opportunity to hear it so rarely.

" it’s **one** to **ze-ro** for me, sweets"

He said in his natural, deep voice as he tried to catch his breath after the burst of laughter.

Shedding the last bits of the nearly melted snow, you looked up at him, assuming a threatening expression that only made him laugh, and then joined him. You were slowly accepting his appearance. Fair in the roots, hair with still slightly green ends in great curly disorder, eyes exceptionally warm and bright. A face to your delight freed from the killer clown makeup. His cheeks were pink with the cold, as if he'd been outside for a freaking few hours, preparing to attack you. He was wearing only a sweatshirt and shorts in which he usually slept. On his legs, however, he wore tall galoshes that (once) belonged to you, but they were too big, so He Take it. You smiled at his endearing appearance, and he tilted his head slightly.

Without thinking too much, you rushed to the run towards the garden door. You realized your mistake when the icy air settled on your bare skin on your arms and thighs. You shuddered, and was about to go home, when you saw Jack smiling enthusiastically along the same path. You cursed as your bare feet jumped into the thick snow. You screamed as your feet immediately went numb and your legs sank up to their knees in the cold powder. The black kitten, surprised by the behavior of her people, watched the whole scene from the safe window sill.

You judge the situation and plan your strategy by noticing a piece of snow-free floor on the other side of the house. You looked at each other and with a few long jumps you found yourself in your safe place. Jack wasted no time taking your previous position and starting making snowballs right away. Fresh, today's snow was absolutely perfect for that. You didn't even have time to realize when the first ball of snow hit your bare shoulder. You squealed when the cold came over you. Avoided the next hit by trying to make the ball yourself. It occurred to you that this was one of the few times when Jack was completely fair, remaining submissive in his position, and you still had no chance against him.

Each snowball thrown at him landed on the ground. He made skilful dodges, leaning in or running aside as you took the blows again and again. Shivering from the cold, you stated clearly that you have no chance to win, and the game is about a really big stake. In Jack's case, you could never count on pity or gentleness, you knew that too well.

Screaming like a little child running away from an imaginary monster, you ran to the other side of the garden, your feet were numb from the cold, you knew it would end up with at least a cold, but then you didn't care. You resumed your attack with a slight advantage now, when your opponent ran out of ammo. He came closer, scooping up all the snow at his feet, creating a large ball and throwing it right at you. The snow shattered into small pieces, falling behind your already soaked clothes, reflecting his happy laughter in your head. With the last of your strength and adrenaline, you grabbed several snowballs and threw them all at once in his smiling face. His panic could be seen for a moment, and several balls hit his head, entwining his curls. You knew from his face that this was your end.

,,oh shit”

You screamed.

Like a predator prepared to jump on its prey, he bent slightly and began charging straight at you. A squeal escaped from your lips as he made a long leap as he tried to knock you over. You knew he was giving you a head start, knocking down a fragile woman wouldn't be a problem with his strength, but he acted like you had a chance to win, and you probably find it cute. Leaning on your trembling legs, you tried to push him towards the icy, bare ground, seeing your hope in it.

Unaware of the danger beneath Jack's feet, he stood in the wrong place. The icy ground was so slippery that he didn't even have time to prop himself up. When one leg slipped, he no longer had a chance to hold on. He released her, but he didn't manage to save himself, landing hard and with a thud on the ground. You freed yourself from him, and backed away from the slippery surface as he rolled into the softer and thicker snow.

"Ha! One-to-one!"

you screamed, pointing at him and swaying from side to side like the little child you felt so much then.

"and, who is bette..."

You didn't finish the sentence, because his leg from a prone position caught yours efficiently, leaving you no chance. He was laughing when you hit him hard.

,,You…damn…"

Again, he wouldn't let you finish the sentence, catching you by the waist and in one move he was above you, covering your frozen body with another layer of snow. Gathering the last of your strength, you flipped him on his back with your whole body, in his moment of no attention. He looked calm, not driven by competition, no lust for murder or victory. He was just… happy, and his good humor reflected your own. For the first time in many years, you felt like a child again. Like a carefree kid, only thinking about going home for dinner, praying that the snow wouldn't melt. You never thought you could ever feel this way again. didn't think that could happen yet.

Thinking that Jack had finally surrendered, you relaxed your slightly trembling body, pressing your bare cold thighs against his own, searching desperately for warmth. With your hands on his shoulders, you moved closer to his mouth, staring down at his glowing cheeks, pale scars, raspberry lips. When you was sure their game was over, Jack, still in his full strength, stretched out his arm, shoving you underneath him, then taking you in his arms, and throwing you into the biggest snowdrift without the slightest warning.

Taking the main With a bang and a quick breath, you dived into the snow, seeing the man walking towards the house, giggling. You couldn't believe in him.

,,uh, **T-W-O** to one.”

He said, Leaving her alone.

,,I hate you!"

A chuckle answered you, which made you laugh yourself. You both knew it was a lie.

You got out of the snowdrift, barely standing on your feet, and walked towards the door, wrapping your arms around your body. The bathroom was occupied by Jack, so you assumed he changed his clothes to dry himself. You decided to do it in your (yours for some time) bedroom, and when you left, Jack was already standing there. He was turned away from his back. The Joker was visible for a moment. As if he were alone when you were not there, his dark side took over, trying to erase Jack from his personality. You saw it a lot with him, especially when he was away for a long time. Sometimes it took a while to get back to good side as you tried to remind him of who he really was. More often it was enough just to see you.

He turned, and for a brief moment he stared at you with coal-dark eyes. He scanned your whole person as if making sure there was no threat to him. You saw this change in him, after that time you learned to notice it. His eyes lit up, suddenly like liquid gold. He smiled, sincere and tender. You've always wondered what he does when he's not home. Sometimes, when he was away for a few weeks, you turned on the news channels, finding his new exploits there, you weren't sure what he was up to this time. Now that Batman had left forever, spreading chaos didn't matter that much anymore, in a way his life had lost its meaning, you thought. You think maybe he is considering his death sometimes. He knows that if Batman had killed him, his plan would have been a great success, his life would have mattered. But now, he wasn't sure what he wanted, you knew that. You keep hearing about his crimes, about his murders and crazy plans, but you weren't sure if all of this still played an important role for him, if it made him still alive, that he had something to live for. Sometimes you even thought that the reason might be… you instead. But It's just a silly thought.

He tilted his head slightly, staring at you, himself still shivering with the cold.

"Jack..."

You said weakly, feeling that if you didn't warm up right now, you would probably pass out.

"hmm?"

It was his short answer, and the smile did not disappear from his mouth.

"I'm ... cold... very ...much."

You don't really know what you wanted to say or what you expected, but certainly not that he will nod his head slightly and just… hug you. You don't know why, but it was perhaps the strangest thing Jack could do, and you knew how much it cost him, because of his disgust with people.

You cuddled up against his still cool arms, losing strength. You noticed how over time his body lost the dirty smell of gasoline, blood, sweat and smog to the smell of trees, fireplace, forest and May be cinnamon. This is how you imagined the smell of winter, the warmth of your home, of your family, and realized how Jack had become a part of it.

You began to feel the effects of the snow fight more and more in your nightgown only. Your feet felt stinging and numb, and so were your hands. Without thinking too much, you decided to run your hands under his thick sweatshirt, wrapping around his waist in the hope that some of his warmth would pass to you. His muscles tightened on the cold touch and he inhaled quickly, but he accepted it.

You stood intertwined for a moment longer, and when the trembling of your frozen bodies stopped, a sudden movement of his arms lifted you up so that you wrapped your legs around his waist, and he directed his steps to the large couch. You frowned in surprise as he sat down, with your thighs on either side of his knees. He took a thick, fluffy blanket and covered your bodies with it. The kitten was still staring at the whole situation, blindly closing her eyes, over the warm radiator.

Once you were safely and tightly wrapped in the blanket, if possible, you leaned even closer to him, cradling your face against his neck, hands still on his back, hips pressed against his own. With his free hand, he grabbed the remote, putting on some program that was far less interesting to you at the moment than the exposed skin of Jack's neck in front of you.

The blanket didn't play much of a role in the rising warmth in your body. You were slowly forgetting the cold, your feet felt warm. You decided to throw your fatigue behind you, ignore the consequences and the risk of doing so, and brush your lips against his warm skin under his ear.

The man below you immediately got tense, and you thought maybe that wasn't a good idea.

The Joker was such a specific and unusual person that it still amazed you. Of course, he could kill, he could murder in cold blood, he could watch the blood pouring in streams from the victim who begged him for mercy, he could do a lot. He was bold, of course. But if there was one thing neither Jack or the Joker could, it was getting used to tenderness, touch and feeling. Sometimes he didn't have that real problem, sometimes you reached out to him and he was able to accept you. But he was also irritable at times, very careful about his personal space, he was reluctant to touch, and you always understood and respected it.

This time, you felt he hesitated. He still thinks that touch should be avoided, and as long as it gives someone something from himself, he refuses to accept something from you.

You renewed the gentle attack on his neck, succumbing to the consequences again. Now, whatever was going on, and however wrong it sounded, you trusted him fully. You knew he wouldn't trust you, and you don't know if he'll ever trust you. But you knew he wouldn't hurt you. Maybe he could once, but now, it's been too long now, he couldn't hurt you.

He let out a tentative sigh, his hands clasped around your waist.

"uh, what do ya thin **k** ya doin?"

He asked stupidly, still unaccustomed to who they are and what is normal in such a state. But did you know who you really are to each other? What does it all mean that has never been said aloud?

"kissing ... I’m kissing you."

You moved your mouth to his slightly stubble jaw. He sighed again, louder this time. You reached his scar thickening, and he tense even more, waiting for the mockery. You don't know if he ever really believed you when you said you didn't mind his scars. In fact you found them endearing, beautiful, but he never seems to believe it or get used to it.

You finally made it to his slightly parted lips, giving them a test nip. He narrowed his eyes, which were already tar black, but glowed wildly in the dusk. You don't know when it got late, and how much time you really spent outside (or rather in the snow.)

He hesitated for a moment, but finally returned a gentle kiss and you smiled in his mouth. You were so damn tired and horny at the same time, not sure how to act. Even though you have slept longer than usual, you have noticed how exhausting it can be simply playing in the snow if your Young body strenght is no longer. He deepened the kiss as if making a decision. He shuddered, pulling you even tighter to him. You moved your hands to his curls, tugging slightly, resulting in his soft moan and a twitch in his hips. Jack as much as he liked to inflict pain, he liked to receive it, or so he thought because he was used to it. Another argument no one can beat him.

You slid your tongue into his slightly parted mouth, exploring the ground, gently stroking his own. He made a small jerk of his hips which made you groan a little this time. After the crazy dance of your tongues, you separated for a moment to catch your breath, not sure what to do next so as not to scare him away. You knew that to keep your own safety you had to handle it carefully.

You saw the weariness in his face, the search for warmth, as he shivered again, moving on the couch closer to the fireplace, apparently still not regaining his natural, high body temperature.

He decided to tentatively, lightly tug her hips against his, grabbing her with his hands. You groaned, feeling its hard length below you sticks into your femininity. You were still separated by many layers, but you saw in him a slight rush, desperation. You moved your hands to his hair again, wandering through them and scratching his scalp with your nails, knowing he loved it.

An endearing groan escaped him as you began to move your hips against his movements, rubbing against him. You always found his sounds absolutely endearing, though so seldom heard. You So does his voice, Theatrical, high-pitched and pretended to be the Joker, and a low, deep, beautiful voice reserved only for you.

You just wanted to take care of him, give him protection.

Your lips came together again in urgent need, biting, sucking and licking. The pleasure increased with each harmonic friction of their hips.

He picked up his speed and groaned again, deep in his throat, and when you heard that you thought you didn't need much more to come. His hands passed under your thick sweatshirt, leaving your hips under your control. You resumed movement and Jack caressed your ribs with his warm hands, occasionally leaving purple marks that you are used to. Suddenly there was this strong need, urgency. When he whispered a soft "mmm, come here" in a hoarse voice, your movements became less regular, your moans less careful, and the hands in his hair were giving more strokes. You never wanted to cause him pain, and you never got persuaded to use a knife or something on him. You still think so, but you get more and more used to not being pain sensitive.

One of his hands gripped your naked, uncovered breast, running a thumb over your hard nipple, and the other rubbed the messy circles on the clitoris covered with underwear. And that turned out to be all you needed to get to the top. You let out a long groan, twitching violently as he loses any friction. He caressed you until you were completely recovered, prolonging the pleasure. Falling out of strength, you gave him the last few moves, and thanks to that, and with light self work, he finally came too.

You fell on him with no muscle strength, feeling it only took a moment for him to fall asleep in his arms. Hope was dim, though, because when you thought he was… tired, he stood up without warning, slightly putting you down on the couch and just walking away. Well, that was your routine in a way. Come, I'll get your advice, feed you and let you Sleep well, you make me crazy and leave me empty and alone.

,,where are you going?"

You asked automatically, with tired eyes you assumed his form, trying to remember as much as possible. You wonder why he left right now, after all this. You think maybe it is too much for him. Maybe he can't pretend to be normal, so he runs away from it, is afraid.

,,see, I have to do **some-thing.** "

He answered the same formula as always, taking his clown clothes from the bathroom, picking up a spring knife off the table, and a pistol. After you left the bathroom, the change was so noticeable it gave you a shudder, despite your habit. He took a menacing, stern and indifferent face, stood hunched over with a knife just in case.

,,you will come back?"

You asked the same things you always asked, because you had to be sure, you wanted to have the control you lack, and what control he is over you, But you never get it. But he never answered. He left giving you one last look and disappeared from your sight. You never knew when he was going to go. Likewise, you never knew when he would be back or how long he would be gone.

But you knew he was coming back. He always comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> well, how it was? tell me what you think, and of course any mistakes or tips i appreciate to see! english is not my language, so... ekhm, lets say, google translator is not that good as should be... i hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
